Poems Given to You
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: A bunch of poems on the characters from Given (imported from Archive of our own)
1. Tightened strings

**Imported from Archive of our own.**

**Been in love with Given and with episode 9, finally got the kick to try and write some poems about them.**

**This poem is about Mafuyu and his love Yukki.**

**Sorry about the lines but this is about the only way I can put space in between them.**

**I don't own the characters.**

You were there

When I was all alone

Taking my hand as I stood

Watching someone from my life walking away.

* * *

You were there

When I first fell in love

Holding the strings of my heart

Playing them to your song.

* * *

You were there

When I had all my firsts

On the sandy beach under the setting sun

Your mouth humming the tune of your song.

* * *

You were there

When I first had a fight

Telling you something I wish I could take back

Only for me to foolishly walk away.

* * *

You were there

When I fnally found you

My hearts shattering into a million pieces

When I realised I could no longer be with you.

* * *

You were not there

When I needed you most

As I walked through life all alone

The world around me devoid of song.

* * *

You were there

When I finally found my voice

Singing the song you wished to

One day sing to me.

* * *

You were there

When I found love once more

Farewell, my sweet kind Yukki

The boy who broke my heart and gave me new meaning in life.

**All comments are welcomed!**


	2. First love

**Poem on how Uenoyama fell for Mafuyu.**

It was just another day

Silence was all that surrounded me

Even as I was surrounded by friends and family

I was unable to hear the tune of my song.

* * *

As I walked up the stairs

Wishings for some real peace

I found you sitting in the light

Your orange hair catching my eye.

* * *

Your sleeping face was so peaceful

I hated it when you woke up

As I stared at the red guitar in your arms

Alarms began to sound in my head.

* * *

As I got to know you more

I began to see something in you

More than just a fellow musician

Something I couldn't quite put in my mind.

* * *

Despite your lack of words and emotions

I found myself drawing closer to you

A storm of emotions welling up inside of you

Waiting to burst out into the open.

* * *

Sometimes I wished to ask about the one person

Who apparently broke your heart

When I heard the news of his death

I began to wonder how it all began.

* * *

Not knowing what to do

I beg you to stay by my side

Despite wanting you all to myself

I knew you still longed for that other soul.

* * *

Wanting to know more

I began to thread on breaking glass

Not knowing what to say

I began to make you feel more pain.

* * *

When you finally snapped at me

I could feel something stir within me

A feeling I never knew that I could have

For a guy with orange hair.

* * *

When the time came for us to go on the stage

The lights blinding my sight

Your words threw the crowd into a storm

My own heart screaming for more.

* * *

The most I could do was plant a kiss on your lips

To show how much you had done for me

Mafuyu, you are my first love and my saviour

One day I will play the strings of your heart.


	3. First and only love

**I'm fangirling so hard over Yukki and Mafuyu and damn, the latest episode really shook me to the core. Dammit the next episode is in three days and in three weeks, the anime is going to end and the manga isn't that developed either... gahhh...**

**This poem is on Yukki's love to Mafuyu.**

Remember the time

When I first met you

A single ball of sunshine in the trees

Your face serene and in peace.

* * *

Both of us are the same

That we never had the right man in our life

Therefore we decided to become one

To be there together in all bad times.

* * *

As we grew up

Our friendship grew into love

Where I decided to make you my own

And have all of my firsts with you.

* * *

Whenever I was with you

I could feel my heart sing just a little

To the point I wanted to write a song

All for you with all my heart.

* * *

You may think that I am strong

But deep down I am not

I am just someone floating through the darkness

The strings inside me ready to snap into pieces.

* * *

But you held me to this world

With your smile and few kind words

That was enough to brightened my dark world

Until the day it fell apart.

* * *

When you spoke those words to me

Those words that I heard many times in my head

Would you die for me, you said

Not knowing that this would be the end.

* * *

Mafuyu my love

Of course I would die for you

For you are the only one in my life

I love and would give my life for.

* * *

As I prepared the final task

My life slowly fading away

A single flame remained in my eyes

Until I finally passed away.

* * *

Farewell my sweet love

My ray of sunshine, my kind soulmate

Thank you for making this life of mine shine

Sorry I am selfishly going to snatch it all away.


	4. Broken violinist

**I want to hate Ugetsu for breaking Akihiko's heart but dang... he is freaking hot. Here is a poem about Akihiko falling for Ugetsu.**

When I thought I knew it all

I stumbled upon a not so empty hall

Where under the light like an angel from high

A certain violinist played into my mind.

* * *

That was when I realised

That I can never make it to the top

As your fingers played on the strings

Of your violin and of my heart.

* * *

I needed to get away from you

To avoid being broken any further

For you took away my hearts desire

Of being the best violinist.

* * *

Instead I found myself falling for you

Even going as far to living with you

Uniting in one body and spirit

Only for you to break my heart.

* * *

You had always been far away

A fallen angel unable to have saving grace

Breaking those who hold you dear

Like a certain violinist who fell for you.

* * *

How I wished I could turn back the clock

And love someone else other than you

But instead of running I stay by your side

As you brought more men into your life.

* * *

Its been years now that you broke my heart

And made me a slave to your song

Perhaps its time for me to find love

Leaving behind the strings you broke in me.


	5. Forgotten girls

**I feel really bad for Uenoyama's sister for not being able to get Akihiko since he only has eyes for Ugetsu and perhaps Haruki. This poem is written speaking her thoughts (or rather any of the girls in the series) on how their love for the guy they love will never be returned.**

When I first saw you in school

With my little kid brother in tow

I wished you would love me back

Just the way I had fallen for you.

* * *

When you finally dated me

I thought everything had turned out right

But even as we made love with one another

I couldn't help but feel something wasn't right.

* * *

Your heart was never searching for mine

Instead having been shackled by someone else

A man who played with your strings for your heart

Only to leave you longing for more.

* * *

Please just forget about him

You have me in front of you now

When you can have any woman in the world

Why did you fall for that dark haired fallen angel?

* * *

Even as time went past

I realized we can never last

So when the time came for us to break up

I couldn't help but feel this was enough.

* * *

Despite us having broken apart

You still toyed with my aching heart

Bringing me to and fro from school

Me wishing you the best in your game.

* * *

Despite trying my best to bring us back

I knew you would never do the same

Sayonara Akihiko, my one and only love

Go find the man you so deserve.


End file.
